User talk:Crabwhale
Little skeleton frugato https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Protection_policy#semi =Defecation= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to navigationJump to searchhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Anorectum.gif Anatomy of the anus and rectum This article is about the bodily process. It is not to be confused with Defecation (band), defector, or defalcation. Defecation is the final act of digestion, by which organisms eliminate solid, semisolid, or liquid waste material from the digestive tract via the anus. Humans expel feces with a frequency varying from a few times daily to a few times weekly.[citation needed] Waves of muscular contraction (known as peristalsis) in the walls of the colon move fecal matter through the digestive tract towards the rectum. Undigested food may also be expelled this way, in a process called egestion. Open defecation, the practice of defecating outside without using a toilet of any kind, is still widespread in some developing countries, for example in India.[1] Contents *1Description **1.1Physiology **1.2Voluntary and involuntary control *2Posture *3Health aspects *4Society and culture **4.1Anal cleansing after defecation **4.2Mythology and tradition *5See also *6References *7Further reading Description Physiology The rectum ampulla (anatomically also: ampulla recti) temporarily stores fecal waste. As the waste fills the rectum and expands the rectal walls, nervous system stretch receptors in the rectal walls stimulate the desire to defecate. This urge to defecate arises from the reflex contraction of rectal muscles, relaxation of the internal anal sphincter, and an initial contraction of the skeletal muscle of the external anal sphincter. If the urge is not acted upon, the material in the rectum is often returned to the colon by reverse peristalsis, where more water is absorbed and the faeces is stored until the next mass peristaltic movement of the transverse and descending colon. If defecation is delayed for a prolonged period the fecal matter may harden, resulting in constipation. If defecation occurs too fast, before excess liquid is absorbed, diarrhea may occur.[2] When the rectum is full, an increase in intra-rectal pressure forces apart the walls of the anal canal, allowing the fecal matter to enter the canal. The rectum shortens as material is forced into the anal canal and peristaltic waves push the feces out of the rectum. The internal and external anal sphincters along with the puborectalis muscle allow the feces to be passed by muscles pulling the anus up over the exiting feces.[citation needed] Defecation is normally assisted by taking a deep breath and trying to expel this air against a closed glottis (Valsalva maneuver). This contraction of expiratory chest muscles, diaphragm, abdominal wall muscles, and pelvic diaphragm exerts pressure on the digestive tract. Ventilation at this point temporarily ceases as the lungs push the chest diaphragm down to exert the pressure. Thoracic blood pressurerises and as a reflex response the amount of blood pumped by the heart decreases. Death has been known to occur in cases where defecation causes the blood pressure to rise enough to cause the rupture of an aneurysm or to dislodge blood clots (see thrombosis). Also, in releasing the Valsalva maneuver blood pressure falls; this, coupled with standing up quickly to leave the toilet, can result in a blackout.[citation needed] [3] During defecation, the external sphincter muscles relax. The anal and urethral sphincter muscles are closely linked. Experiments by Harrison Weed at the Ohio State University Medical Center have shown they can only be contracted together, not individually, and that both show relaxation during urination.[citation needed] This explains why defecation is frequently accompanied by urination. Voluntary and involuntary control Defecation may be involuntary or voluntary. Young children learn voluntary control through the process of toilet training. Once trained, loss of control, called fecal incontinence, may be caused by physical injury, nerve injury, prior surgeries (such as an episiotomy), constipation, diarrhea, loss of storage capacity in the rectum, intense fright, inflammatory bowel disease, psychological or neurological factors, childbirth, or death.[4] Posture Main article: Human defecation postures The positions and modalities of defecation are culture-dependent. Squat toilets are used by the vast majority of the world, including most of Africa, Asia, and the Middle East.[5] The use of sit-down toilets in the Western world is a relatively recent development, beginning in the 19th century with the advent of indoor plumbing.[6] Health aspects Attempting forced expiration of breath against a closed airway (the valsalva maneuver) is sometimes practiced to induce defecation while on a toilet. Cardiac arrest[7] and other cardiovascular complications[8]can in rare cases occur due to attempting to defecate using the valsalva maneuver. Valsalva retinopathy is another pathological syndrome associated with the Valsalva maneuver.[9][10] Society and culture Anal cleansing after defecation Main article: Anal cleansing The anus and buttocks may be cleansed after defecation with toilet paper, similar paper products, or other absorbent material. In many cultures, such as Hindu and Muslim, water is used for anal cleansing after defecation, either in addition to using toilet paper or exclusively. When water is used for anal cleansing after defecation, toilet paper may be used for drying the area afterwards. Mythology and tradition https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Caganer_back.png The caganer is a defecating figurine in Spanish nativity scenes Some peoples have culturally significant stories in which defecation plays a role. For example: *In an Alune and Wemale legend from the island of Seram, Maluku Province, Indonesia, the mythical girl Hainuwele defecates valuable objects.[11] *One of the traditions of Catalonia (Spain) relates to the caganer, a figurine depicting the act of defecation which appears in nativity scenes in Catalonia and neighbouring areas with Catalan culture. The exact origin of the caganer is lost, but the tradition has existed since at least the 18th century.[12] See also *''Artist's Shit'' *Hemorrhoid *Rectal tenesmus - a feeling of incomplete defecation *Shit References #'Jump up^' WHO and UNICEF (2017) Progress on Drinking Water, Sanitation and Hygiene: 2017 Update and SDG Baselines. Geneva: World Health Organization (WHO) and the United Nations Children’s Fund (UNICEF), 2017 #'Jump up^' NIH. "Bowel Movement". Medline. Retrieved 13 September 2014. #'Jump up^' Events at Defecation: Are They Unavoidable? - Medical Hypotheses, Jul 1990, 32(3):231-3 #'Jump up^' "Fecal incontinence - Causes". Mayo Foundation for Medical Education and Research. Retrieved 9 September 2014. #'Jump up^' Kira, Alexander (1976). The Bathroom (2. ed. New and expanded ed.). New York, N.Y.: Viking Pr. pp. 115–116. ISBN 978-0-670-00612-0. #'Jump up^' C. Singer; E Holmyard; A Hall; T. Williams, eds. (1958) 1954. A History of Technology. Vol.IV: The Industrial Revolution, 1750-1850. Oxford Clarendon Press. pp. 507–508. OCLC 886036895. #'Jump up^' Fisher-Hubbard AO, Kesha K, Diaz F, Njiwaji C, Chi P, Schmidt CJ (2016). "Commode Cardia-Death by Valsalva Maneuver: A Case Series". Journal of Forensic Sciences. 61 (6): 1541–1545. doi:10.1111/1556-4029.13196. PMID 27716918. #'Jump up^' Ikeda T, Oomura M, Sato C, Anan C, Yamada K, Kamimoto K (2016). "Cerebral infarction due to cardiac myxoma developed with the loss of consciousness immediately after defecation-a case report". Rinsho Shinkeigaku. 56 (5): 328–333. doi:10.5692/clinicalneurol.cn-000856. PMID 27151226. #'Jump up^' Gibran, S K; Kenawy, N; Wong, D; Hiscott, P (2007). "Changes in the retinal inner limiting membrane associated with Valsalva retinopathy". British Journal of Ophthalmology. 91 (5): 701–2. doi:10.1136/bjo.2006.104935. PMC 1954736. PMID 17446519. #'Jump up^' Connor AJ (2010). "Valsalva-related retinal venous dilation caused by defaecation". Acta Ophthalmologica. 88 (4): 328–33. doi:10.1111/j.1755-3768.2009.01624.x. PMID 19747224. #'Jump up^' "Hainuwele". The Oxford Companion to World Mythology. ISBN 9780195156690. #'Jump up^' "A traditional Nativity scene, Catalan-style". BBC News. 23 December 2010. Retrieved 23 December 2010. Further reading *Eric P. Widmaier; Hershel Raff; Kevin T. Strang (2006). Vanders' Human Physiology: The Mechanisms of Body Function. Chapter 15. 10th ed. McGraw Hill. ISBN 9780071116770. Categories: *Defecation *Excretion *Digestive system *Medical signs *Feces *Symptoms and signs: Digestive system and abdomen Navigation menu *Not logged in *Talk *Contributions *Create account *Log in *Article *Talk *Read *View source *View history Search *Main page *Contents *Featured content *Current events *Random article *Donate to Wikipedia *Wikipedia store Interaction *Help *About Wikipedia *Community portal *Recent changes *Contact page Tools *What links here *Related changes *Upload file *Special pages *Permanent link *Page information *Wikidata item *Cite this page Print/export *Create a book *Download as PDF *Printable version In other projects *Wikimedia Commons Languages 40 more *Deutsch *Español *Français *한국어 *हिन्दी *Italiano *Русский *Tiếng Việt *中文 Edit links *This page was last edited on 20 September 2018, at 05:59 (UTC). *Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization. *Privacy policy *About Wikipedia *Disclaimers pokemon is megave Nįggers11s1111111gayga rsal imagine being in the receing end of anal sex, while professorfuckface4life screams: " POKEMON IS MEGAVERSAL YOU DUMPASSES. TRUMP DID NOTHING WRONG" as h Nįggers11s1111111gayga pokemon is megave Nįggers11s1111111gayga rsal imagine being in the receing end of anal sex, while professorfuckface4life screams: " POKEMON IS MEGAVERSAL YOU DUMPASSES. TRUMP DID NOTHING WRONG" as he cums inside her vaginal dick. Yummy yummy i like cartmans farts in my tummy, while being in the receing end of analsexximagine being in the receing end of anal sex, while professorfuckface4life screams: " POKEMON IS MEGAVERSAL YOU DUMPASSES. TRUMP DID NOTHING WRONG" as he cums inside her vaginal dick. Yummy yummy i like cartmans farts in my tummy, while being in the receing end of analsexx 2 minutes ago *Contact Wikipedia *Developers *Cookie statement *Mobile view *https://wikimediafoundation.org/ *https://www.mediawiki.org/